Di-substituted Sym-triindole derivatives are reported. However, with the synthesis process therefor, it has been difficult to synthesize a tri- or higher-substituted Sym-triindole derivative. (See Patent Literature 1.)
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2000-105139